


The Best Thing

by frek



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DG isn't so sure she's happy with being a princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way back when all my other Tin Man fics were written, but I never copied it from my notebook. idek why. So have it now. Sorry it's so late.

DG sighed, slumping against Ambrose's workbench, interrupting him from his deep thoughts about the world, OZ, the other side, and rock music among other things. He was just settling onto an idea when DG's brilliant blue eyes had successfully distracted him.

Ambrose replaced the fountain pen he had been holding in its stand and turned to DG. "What's troubling you, Princess?"

DG shot him an icy look. "That's just it," she said, frustration clear in her voice.

Ambrose tilted his head, his eyes clouded with confusion. "What... exactly?"

"Princess," she said, the words clipped, while she motioned with her hand.

Ambrose didn't look any less confused. "I apologize, even with my brilliant mind, I'm still not following."

DG sighed heavily, collapsing into a chair beside Ambrose's. "I had always dreamed of getting away from Kansas, of becoming someone, doing _something_. And despite the feeling, and even the knowing that I didn't belong, that somehow I was meant for something more than a lifetime of waiting tables, being a princess had never crossed my mind. Nor any of the _rules_ and _responsibilities_ that came tied to it." DG looked over at Ambrose, "Especially those."

Suddenly DG's situation had become clear to Ambrose. With all the freedom she had found in the OZ, her new-old role had left her feeling just as stifled and trapped as her previous life on the other side.

Ambrose stepped beside her, sliding a tentative arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. He felt her relax against his side as he waited for the cue for him to speak. "You know, being a princess isn't all rules and responsibilities." He paused when DG huffed. "There are other things to enjoy."

DG glanced up into Ambrose's face, their eyes meeting. She could feel the frustration slowly lifting just by being near him, having him hold her. "Yeah?" She said, sarcasm still evident in her voice. "Like what?"

Ambrose brushed his hand along her arm, his lips curling into a small smile. "Like servants and balls," he began, taxing his mind for the perks of being a royal. "Money and shopping trips, the love of the people and the best thing of all..." He trailed off, his smile still in place. He had caught DG's attention.

"And what's that?" She asked, moving closer to Ambrose.

"The eternal love and gratitude of one, the queen's chief advisor and inventor," he said, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks, even as he attempted his best smug expression.

DG couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as Ambrose spoke. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close. "You're right," she said, her face pressed to his chest. "That _is_ the best thing."


End file.
